J'aime te détester mais je déteste t'aimer!
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Hermione Granger, élève en 7ème année à Poudlard, préfete en chef se voit dans l'obligation de supporter Drago Malefoy lui aussi préfet en chef. Supporter ? Vous en êtes bien sur ? Pas super douées pour les résumés, mais le titre est assez explicite.
1. Rêve étrangleur

Chapitre 1 : Rêve étrangleur .

Elle avait le souffle court. Elle courait depuis déjà dix minutes environs, elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni qui elle fuyait. Mais elle avait tellement peur, elle était terrorisée. Elle passa devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans même s'arrêter, alors qu'il lui aurait été facile de s'y cacher vu qu'elle connaissait le mot de passe. Elle continuât de descendre fuyant quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle se cacha derrière la porte de la grande salle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais elle avait perdu tous ses moyens, y comprit ceux de réflexion. En bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle resserra sa main sur sa baguette magique qui était dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et essaya de s'encourager mentalement.  
« Courage ma grande, ce n'est sûrement pas si terrible que ça ! Allez sois courageuse! »  
Retenant son souffle, elle vit, malgré l'ombre de la pièce, une grande silhouette musclé qui la fit frissonné, surtout lorsqu'elle aperçut sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Elle sentait déjà son regard glaçant. Ses yeux bleus-gris qui la transperçaient. Elle ne put réprimé un gémissement et il se retourna vivement. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou en évitant de justesse un sortilège de stupéfixion qui lui rasa l'épaule. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment, mais elle allait droit vers un piège : Les cachots. Son territoire, le territoire des Serpentards, et qu'il valait mieux éviter lorsque l'on était Gryffondor. Elle savait que en y entrant, elle était condamné à y rester pendant un bon moment. Les cachots était tel un labyrinthe et il était facile de s'y perdre. Une rumeur disait que Neville Londubat y était entré et qu'il était ressorti trois jours après avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts mais aucun d'eux ne fonctionna. Elle était perdu depuis un bon petit bout de temps. Il allait la retrouver, elle en était sûr. Elle décida de se cacher et de l'attendre. Elle devait l'affronter elle le savait. Mais allait elle avoir la force de le faire. Oui, il le fallait, c'était lui ou elle. Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher lentement de l'endroit où elle était. Elle était la proie qu'il désirait et lui un chasseur comblé.

- Alors espèce de sang de Bourbe, tu crois que tu pourras m'échapper encore combien de temps persifla-t-il. Tu sais que je vais bientôt te trouver et que quand ce sera fait, je te tuerais.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il se trouva devant elle. Sa baguette lança des étincelles vertes et elle fut projeté contre le mur. Un serpent invisible s'enroula autour de son cou et commença à l'étrangler. Il utilisait sûrement cette méthode pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains. Avant de perdre conscience, elle vit dans ses yeux, une certaine satisfaction à la voir ainsi.

- Hermione, murmura une voix, Hermione réveille-toi !

Ginny Weasley, qui essayait de réveiller Hermione depuis déjà une bonne minute, entreprit de lui donner une claque. Ne contrôlant pas sa force, la jeune soeur de Ron envoya Hermione hors du lit et tomba avec elle par la même occasion en essayant de la rattraper.

- Aie dit Hermione en se massant la tête. Gin, tu pourrais te relever s'il te plaît. Même si tu es plus jeune que moi, tu pèses lourd.

- Désolé s'excusa la jeune fille en sautant sur ses pieds.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard et encore moins en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Elle était au Terrier, dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley. Elle aperçut au mur, un poster récent de son équipe féminine préférée de Quidditch, ce qui la rassura. Elle vit que son amie s'était assis sur son lit et attendait les yeux grands ouverts une explication. Hermione savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et ça lui ferait certainement du bien de raconter son cauchemar à une oreille attentive. Elle s'assit en tailleur face a Ginny et Pattenrond, son chat, vint se lover sur ses genoux. Machinalement, elle le caressa et il se mit a ronronner. Elle repensa à la manière dont Malefoy avait tenté de la tuer et se massa le cou, comme pour voir s'il était toujours là entre son corps et sa tête.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ? questionna Ginny comme Hermione n'était pas décidé à faire le premier pas.

- Quel sens de la déduction !

- A quel propos demanda-t-elle en ignorant le sarcasme des paroles de son amie.

Ginny pouvait vraiment être tenace quand elle le voulait. Hermione n'en pouvant plus, se confia. Elle lui raconta que dans son cauchemar Drago Malefoy la poursuivait et n'avait qu'un désir, la tuer.

- Effrayant ! Chuchota Ginny.

- Ha ! Je ne te le fais pas dire rigola-t-elle. Un chasseur chassant sa proie.

- Et... a-t-il réussi à te ... tuer ?

En voyant Hermione acquiescer, elle enchaîna :

- Non ! Et comment s'y est il pris ? Et tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être, comment dire ... une prémonition, elle chuchota le dernier mot comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

- Ne dis pas ça Gin ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si on pouvait parler d'autre chose ! Il est deux heures du matin, demain c'est la rentrée à Poudlard et j'aimerais finir ma nuit tranquille. En plus je n'ai même pas reçu de lettre pour m'annoncer si je suis préfet-en-chef ou ...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un hibou frappa trois coup sec contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Ginny sauta de son lit et lui ouvrit. Il déploya ses ailes, fit trois fois le tour de sa chambre avant de laisser tomber un paquet sur Pattenrond qui mécontent se lança à sa poursuite en vain. Hermione reconnut le cachet de l'école, elle ouvrit précipitamment la lettre et lut :

Chère Mlle Granger,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncez que vous avez été choisie cette année, pour effectuer la fonction de Préfet en chef, au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint votre badge qu'il vous faudra porter et un exemplaire du règlements de l'établissement que vous devrez lire.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea sous son oreiller. Elle bouillonnait de joie mais fit tout pour ne pas le montrer, elle voulait rester modeste.

- Tu vois tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Et bien bonne nuit Préfet-en-chef Hermione, dit Ginny devinant le contenu du courrier.

- Je ne m'inquiétait pas répliqua Hermione avec une moue boudeuse. Allez dormons, bonne nuit Ginny.

Elle s'endormit avec le sourire, laissant son cauchemar aux oubliettes. Elle se demanda vaguement qui allait être l'autre préfet-en-chef entre les préfets des trois autres maisons de Poudlard. Elle pria secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas celui de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy.


	2. Rentrée agitée

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée agitée.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant Hermione était de très bonne humeur. Elle afficha une mine réjouie en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mrs Weasley, qui lui posa un bol de chocolat chaud devant elle, ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

- Dis donc tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, Hermione. Est-ce la rentrée qui te met dans cette état là ?

- Maman, tu sais très bien que Poudlard est certainement la meilleure amie d'Hermione! répliqua Ron accompagné de Harry avant même que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle le fusilla du regard et sortit de sa poche l'insigne orné d'un P qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Mrs Weasley, que Percy avait habituer à ce genre d'objet reconnu tout de suite l'insigne de préfet-en-chef et s'empressa de féliciter Hermione.

- Bravo ma chérie fit elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley remercia une Hermione rougissante.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandèrent en coeur Ron et Harry qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cet objet.

- Hermione vient de recevoir sa lettre et son insigne pour lui dire qu'elle est nommée préfet-en-chef cette année! annonça Ginny en s'installant en face de Harry.

- Oh ! Mais c'est une super nouvelle lança t il. Félicitation. Tu dois être vraiment surprise, non ?

- Bin non! la coupa Ron derechef avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, c'était une évidence , à part Hermione, qui d'autres ?

- Allons, arrêtez ces chamailleries intervint Mrs Weasley et finissez de manger sinon la rentrée risque de nous passée sous le nez.

Le petit-déjeuner se finit en silence, ils étaient tous pressés de retourner à Poudlard, là où il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Arthur Weasley qui s'inquiétait de la sécurité de Harry bien que Voldemort eut disparut, avait exigé que certains membres de l'ordre du phoenix accompagne les jeunes à la gare. Maugrey Fol oeil et Tonks acceptèrent avec joie. Ils appelèrent un taxi car il n'était pas question de s'y rendre par les cheminées avec tous ces espions au ministère ils seraient forcément repéré et ni par la voie des airs vu le nombre incroyable de détraqueurs fouillant le ciel à sa recherche. La façon moldue était la plus sûre. Ils chargèrent alors les valises dans le coffre et le chauffeur les regarda d'un drôle d'air lorsque Harry installa sa chouette Hedwige à ses côtés.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la gare sans encombre mais avec beaucoup de retard. Le train partait dans trois minutes. Ils traversèrent donc le mur qui se trouvait entre la voie neuf et dix et comme d'habitude entendirent les sifflements du Poudlard Express qui signifiaient qu'il allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils dirent tous au revoir à leur accompagnateurs et montèrent dans le train avec leur bagages. Mrs Weasley, alors que le train s'éloignait, leur lança :

- Harry, Hermione, mes chéris, vous êtes les bienvenue à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, si vous voulez, d'accord ?

- Merci Mrs Weasley ! Fit Hermione.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Harry en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Le train prit de la vitesse et après avoir passé le virage, ils ne virent plus personne.

- On va chercher un compartiment vide pour déposer nos affaires proposa Ron.

- Bonne idée dit Harry en s'avançant vers le fond du train. Tu viens Hermione ? Lui demanda t il en voyant qu'elle ne les suivait pas.

- Non, pas maintenant désolée. Je dois aller rejoindre le compartiment des préfets et faire une ronde après, s'excusa t elle mais je viens vous voir dès que je l'ai fini ! À tout à l'heure !

Hermione s'éloigna, tirant sa valise, vers l'avant du train. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte ornée d'un P et du symbole des quatre autres maisons de Poudlard. À sa venue, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et Hermione se retrouva dans une salle luxueuse. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un comptoir en bois, en forme de cercle. Aux quatre coins de la pièce se trouvaient quatre canapés, un pour chaque préfet, au couleur de leur maison avec des tapis assortis. Un serveur sans-visage, au costume rouge, vint prendre la valise d'Hermione et la rangea sous son canapé, il lui déposa aussi une bière au beurre sur une table d'appoint puis s'inclina et partit. Stupéfaite, elle remarqua qu'il manquait un préfet. Seul deux autres personnes étaient assises. Il y avait Ernie McMillan de Poufsouffle et Padma Patil de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Hermione, celle-ci la salua, alors que Ernie l'ignora, sûrement à cause de la potion qu'elle avait fait exploser exprès sur lui :

- Salut Hermione ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ?

- Salut ! Ça va super, merci ! J'ai passer les vacances chez les Weasley avec Harry, et toi ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, tu sais ! Mais dis moi, dit elle en la regardant fixement, qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ?

- Oh ... ça !? Eh bien on va dire que la responsable se nomme Ginny fit elle avec un sourire de regrets.

Eh oui ! Hermione avait passer la plupart de son temps cet été à essayer de réparer les dégâts que sa jeune amie lui avait infligé en à peine une minute. Elle avait accepté d'être son cobaye pour une autre de ses expériences qui avait bizarrement mal tourné et elle soupçonnait Ginny d'avoir intentionnellement redessiné ses boucles au lieu de lui raidir les cheveux comme prévu. Elle s'était alors retrouvé, non plus avec une crinière, mais avec de belles boucles brunes aux reflets dorés.

- Bon je te laisse, je vais aller faire ma ronde ! À tout à l'heure !

- Ok ! Salut.

Hermione s'était approché de la table d'appoint où était posé la bière au beurre. Elle en but une gorgée mais la fit tomber en essayant de la reposer. Énervée de s'en être mis partout, elle s'accroupit et tenta d'essuyer le tout avec un mouchoir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et demanda sans se retourner :

- Tient Padma, tu es rentrée. Tu pourrais m'apporter le chiffon qui se trouve sur le comptoir ? S'il te plaît.

- Tu crois que je suis ta bonne, espèce de sang de Bourbe ! S'écria une voix masculine, qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître.

- Malefoy ! Je me doutais bien que ton père aurait payé, pour que tu es un semblant d'autorité !

- Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis, Potty et Weasmoche ne sont pas la pour te défendre! La menaça t il.

- T'en fait pas pour ça, je n'ai besoins de l'aide de personne surtout contre une blonde décoloré dans ton genre.

- Tu oses me dire ça à moi, tu vaux pas mieux avec ta crinière... quoique, c'est pour séduire Weasmoche, que tu t'es exceptionnellement coiffé !

- Excuse-moi, Malefoy, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air ta face me donne envie de vomir ! Lui lança t elle en l'écartant de son chemin.

Elle sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle fit quelques pas, puis n'en pouvant plus, s'appuya contre un mur et porta une main à son coeur. Il s'était bizarrement accéléré pendant la dispute, sûrement l'effet de la colère pensa t elle. Elle fit un tour rapide pour dire aux élèves de revêtir leurs robes et se changea elle aussi par la même occasion. Elle confisqua à un élève de troisième année un frisbee à dents et à une élève de sixième année, une boîte de bonbons de Farces et Attrapes, qu'elle se promit de jeter à leur arrivée. Elle retrouva Ron et Harry, qui s'étaient installés dans un compartiment au fond du train. Ils étaient en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui était en train de lire un journal à l'envers.

- Hermione, tu es là ! Dit Harry en la voyant entrée. On s'est installé avec Luna dit il en la montrant.

Elle était plus jeunes qu'eux et appartenait à la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, un regard dans la lune et, ce qui surprenais toujours Hermione, des radis en guise de boucle d'oreille, mais elle l'adorait et les avait de nombreuses fois aidé durant leur scolarité. Elle faisait aussi partit des membres de L'A.D. qu'ils avaient mis en place durant leur cinquième année.

- Salut dit elle avec une voix aiguë.

- Alors commença Ron, qui est le préfet-en-chef des autres préfets ? Padma nous a déjà dit que ce n'était pas elle.

- Et bien, ce sera soit Ernie McMillan de Poufsouffle ou Malefoy dit elle en crachant presque le dernier nom.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en donner à coeur joie, pour retirer aux gryffondors tous les points qu'il voudra s'il est préfet-en-chef!

- Je pense que les gryffondors ne seront pas les seules victimes renchérit Ron, ce misérable enlèvera des points à toutes les maisons dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

- Impossible, je ne le laisserai pas faire, sinon il aura affaire à moi! Rétorqua Hermione en colère. Bon je dois vous laissez, on arrive bientôt, il faut que je fasse un dernier tour avant de rejoindre le compartiment des préfets! À toute à l'heure!

Elle sortit de la pièce et fit sa ronde en vitesse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait se dépêcher de rejoindre son compartiment et ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle constata avec plaisir que la salle était vide. Elle s'installa sur son canapé et sortit Pattenrond de sa cage. Elle joua un peu avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits. Elle reconnu très bien les voix de McMillan et de Malefoy. Ne voulant pas se disputer à nouveau avec le serpentard, elle fit semblant de dormir et ferma ses yeux à demi-clos. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais Malefoy se tût lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur le canapé. Il s'approcha lentement et se planta en face d'elle une drôle d'expression sur le visage, à la fois du dégoût et une certaine frustration. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, une réponse à une question qu'il se posait. Mais ce ne devait pas être ça, elle avait certainement dû mal voir. Il continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que Ernie lui fasse remarquer :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Drago ?

- Je t'en pose des questions répliqua t il cinglant.

Énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa contemplation, il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'affala avec toute la grâce d'un strangulot et entreprit de lire un livre. Hermione, qui s'était vraiment endormi, fut réveillée par Padma :

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Dépêche toi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci, se réveillant en sursaut.

- Le train est arrivé et Rusard m'a dit que les préfets-en-chef avaient pour ordre d'accompagner exceptionnellement les élèves de première année devant les portes de la grande salle.

- Mais ce n'est pas Hagrid qui devrait s'en charger ?

- Non répondit Padma, pas cette année, d'après Seamus, Hagrid serait en mission secrète pour récolter des informations sur les arrestations de tous les Mangemorts.

- Tu sais où est passée ma valise ? Demanda t elle à son amie, en la cherchant des yeux.

- Oui, les hommes sans visage l'ont prise, tout comme les nôtres.

Hermione suivit donc Padma et sortit du train. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson. Malgré la saison, la nuit était quand même fraîche. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit les contours du château se dessinés dans l'ombre. En effet, elle ne vit pas Hagrid et alors elle l'imita.

- Les Premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! S'écria t elle. Suivez-moi.

Elle fut alors imitée par Malefoy, et sût alors que c'était lui, son homologue masculin. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et vit qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à donner des ordres aux autres, à croire qu'il était né pour ça. Elle se dirigea vers les barques qui traversaient le lac noir suivit d'un troupeau de jeunes élèves. Cela lui remémora de nombreux souvenir qui la firent sourire et elle se rappela combien elle était impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils commençaient la traversée du lac lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure.

- Au secoure ! Je... je sais pas nager cria un jeune garçon du groupe de Malefoy, qui se débattait dans l'eau.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! Récita Hermione en faisant le geste de la main voyant que le serpentard ne bougeait pas.

Le garçon s'envola dans les airs et tous les autres élèves en furent bouche-bée.

- Wouaa, trop cool crut elle entendre.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir, sûrement était il jaloux qu'elle paraisse plus cool aux yeux des autres que lui, en plus c'était un élève de son groupe. La traversée se passa sans qu'aucun autres incidents se produisent et il conduisirent les nouveaux dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tous impatients de commencer la cérémonie. Hermione et les autres préfets vinrent rejoindre leur maison respectives, et le professeur McGonagall comme à son habitude appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique pour qu'il installe le choipeaux magique sur leur tête pour la répartition dans les différentes maisons. Hermione crut reconnaître l'élève qui était tomber dans le lac comme étant Tommy Green et celui-ci lui sourit en lui faisant un geste de la main. Le choixpeau décida d'envoyé ce garçon à serpentard où il fut très bien accueilli. Une fois la répartition terminée, le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore entama son discoure :

- Bienvenue commença t il chers élèves, bienvenues à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais rappeler quelques règles : Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera la deuxième semaine et ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Mr Rusard, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entres les cours. Maintenant, assez parler, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains. La table se remplit de victuailles époustouflantes, comme chaque année.

- Hum ... J'adore ces trucs là dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Oui, je pense qu'on s'en était aperçu répliqua Ginny, ce qui fit rire Harry.

Le repas se termina joyeusement avec toutes sortes de gâteaux et confiseries. Albus Dumbledore, se leva un nouvelle fois pour réclamer le silence.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais vous souhaitez à tous une excellente nuit et demanderai aux plus anciens d'accompagner les élèves de première année dans leur dortoirs respectifs et aux préfets de me rejoindre sans tarder au cinquième étage, étage qui cette année leur ai destiné et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors pressés de voir leur chambre, et les préfets se hâtèrent également.

- Me demande ce qu'il veut, le vieux fou dit Malefoy d'un ton cassant. Crabbe, Goyle retournez dans vos dortoirs, ne me suivez pas!

- Oh... d'accord, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça !

Arrivés au cinquième étage, les préfets attendirent que le professeur Dumbledore arrive devant un tableau qui représentait une danseuse à ballet. Elle essayait des sauts de chat qu'elle ne réussit pas.

- Furoncle dit une voix derrière eux et le tableau s'ouvrit. Allez-y, entrez.

La pièce était comme une salle commune. Elle était faites de briques rouges, des canapés étaient installés en face d'une cheminée. Des cierges flottaient un peu partout dans toute la pièce et il y avait aussi deux escaliers, un qui descendait et un qui montait. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir et ils attendirent qu'il prenne la parole.

- Comme vous le savez commença t il, vous avez été nommés préfets tous les quatre pendant votre cinquième et sixième année à Poudlard. Cependant nous avons dût choisir cette année entre vous quatre seulement deux préfets-en-chef, et je voudrais féliciter Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malefoy. Cette année, le mot de passe sera Furoncle, je vous demanderez de le garder secret aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. Cette salle sera le vôtre à tous les quatre durant cette année, l'escalier qui descend mène à la salle de bains des préfets-en-chef, qui peut également être utilisée par les préfets et celui qui monte, à une tour d'observation. Le couvre feu sera à vingt et une heure, et je vous demanderez d'effectuer des tours de gardes par binôme mixte chaque soir et de veillez à ce qu'aucun élève ne soit hors de sa maison et de sévir si un tel cas se présente. Cette année, beaucoup de festivité seront organisé par les préfets aussi un énorme travaille d'équipe vous sera demandé. Je vous fait à tous confiance et j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de ses tâches. Voilà votre emploie du temps, bonne soirée et ne soyez pas en retard en cour demain.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui Miss Granger, quelque chose vous pose un problème ?

- Eh bien pour les binômes, monsieur ?

- Disons que je vous laisse vous mettre par affinité dit il avant de s'éclipser, un sourire au lèvre.

Elle se retrouvait bloqué, Ernie l'avait ignoré depuis le début du voyage et elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être avec elle et Malefoy... elle n'osait même pas y penser, elle était sûr que l'idée de poser les yeux sur elle le révulsait. Elle voulait se changer les idées et ne voulant pas tout de suite retourner dans son dortoir, elle prit l'escalier qui montait. Elle se retrouva en haut de la tour, et respira un grand coup. Elle s'approcha du bord, elle avait une vue magnifique de tout ce qui entourait le château. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chaumière d'Hagrid. Elle se pencha un peu plus et aperçut une ombre qui se précipitait dans la forêt interdite. Elle avait dû rêver, tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux de pénétrer dans cette forêt.

- Tu devrais faire attention Granger dit une voix derrière son dos, quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait te pousser dans le vide.

- Malefoy soupira t elle j'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi !

- Alors, pourquoi se changement d'apparence, pour coucher avec Potty ou Weasmoche, tu vises bien haut!

Soudain, elle lui assena une baffe qui retentit longtemps. Il s'était agrippé la joue qui était devenue rouge vif.

- Sale sang de bourbe cracha t il comment oses tu poser ta main sur moi.

- La ferme, Malefoy, de toute façon vous êtes tous comme ça. Les Malefoy sont des êtres ignobles et répugnants et qui ne suivent que leurs propres règles.

- Tu sais pourtant Granger... Le nom ne fait pas la personne, il y contribue seulement dit il, ses traits s'affaissant.

Il tourna les talons et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas voulu être si méchante, elle savait que Malefoy était comme ça, mais pas elle. En voyant les traits de son visage lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles, elle avait eut une soudaine envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle se gifla intérieurement à cette pensée mais elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle courut en descendant les escaliers et le vit qui était prés de la porte.

- Attends ! Je...Désolé s'excusa t elle.

Il ne se retourna pas pour autant, mais seul ceux qui se seraient trouvés en face de lui auraient put apercevoir sur son visage un demi-sourire.  
Hermione resta immobile cinq minutes en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille dormir car comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, elle avait le lendemain cours de potion, non seulement avec Rogue mais aussi avec les serpentards.


	3. Reveal

Chapitre 3 : Reveal.

Hermione se réveilla plus tôt que prévu après une nuit paisible. Elle se leva et partit prendre sa douche. Quand elle eut fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle allait sûrement finir par remercier Ginny, ses cheveux étaient vraiment plus facile à coiffer et se fut presque un plaisir pour elle de constater que les boucles s'étaient reformer sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de brosser ses cheveux. Elle enfila sa robe et descendis prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Hermione ! Hermione !

Elle se retourna. Le petit Tommy Green, celui qu'elle avait sauver de la noyade courait vers elle mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il trébucha dans sa robe de sorcier beaucoup trop longue pour lui. Il s'étala par terre, Hermione essaya de ne pas rigoler mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle quand il se releva et qu'elle vit sa tête, elle explosa de rire.

- Ça va ? Demanda t elle. Tu ne t'aies pas fait mal ?

- Non, non c'est bon dit il rouge de honte, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauver hier, tu sais quand je suis tomber dans le lac.

- Oh ce n'est rien !

- Si insista t il, et ... Je voulais te donner ça, elle montre les humeurs et les sentiments de la personne qui la porte.

- Merci dit Hermione en admirant la bague.

Elle était assez épaisse, une bague en argent avec pleins de petites pierres de couleurs différentes qui en faisaient le tour.

- Il y a six pierres en tout, une rose pour l'amour, une rouge pour la colère, une marron quand on est de mauvaise humeur, une bleu lorsqu' on est de bonne humeur, une verte quand on est malade et une noir mais je me souviens plus à quoi sert celle-ci.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le jeune garçon rougit derechef, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, il se sauva aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle continua son chemin jusque dans la grande salle. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner seule en admirant la bague à son doigt. La pierre de couleur bleu scintillait, elle dégageait une petite lumière, apparemment, elle était de bonne humeur. Harry et Ron vinrent malheureusement la sortir de ses rêveries.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va finir par être en retard en cour de potion. Et tu sais comment est Rogue.  
Elle assista à son changement d'humeur en regardant la bague, la pierre bleu qui scintillait avait laissé sa place à la marron.

- Oui soupira t elle, j'arrive.

Elle se leva de table et tous trois descendirent aux cachots. Un troupeau de serpentards était déjà sur place quand ils arrivèrent. Elle aperçut Malefoy et sentit un réchauffement, la bague se réchauffait de plus en plus et une petite voix apparut dans sa tête mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait et n'eut pas non plus le temps de voir quelle pierre brillait, car la face de chien de cette affreuse Pansy Parkinson vint se mettre en face d'elle.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Potty, le traître et la sang de bourbe! Dit Pansy avant d'exploser de rire, suivit de tous les serpentards mais surtout de Malefoy.

- Tu sais quoi, Pansy, arrête d'essayer de nous parler car la seule chose qu'on entende, ce sont tes aboiements! En fait, je ne devrais même pas te parler, je doute qu'un bouledogue dans ton genre comprenne ce que j'essaye de te dire, alors dépêche toi de partir car si je me souviens bien, j'ai lu dans le règlement que les bouledogues sont interdits et si Rusard t'attrape, je n'ose imaginé ce qu'il te fera.

- C'est moi que tu traites de bouledogue! aboya Pansy.

- Tu en vois un autre autour de toi ? Répliqua Hermione, je ne crois pas. Tout ce qu'il y a c'est une fouine et deux gorilles! On devrait faire attention, ça devient la jungle ici!

Elle tourna les talons, non sans avoir jeter un regard victorieux à Malefoy et entra dans la salle de classe sous les regards haineux des serpentards mais les applaudissements des Gryffondors. Pendant le début du cours, le professeur Rogue enleva comme à son habitude de nombreux points aux gryffondors et trouva de nombreuses occasions d'en ajouter à sa maison favorites. Hermione ne se retourna pas vers Malefoy, même si cette envie la démangeait. Une petite voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parla alors dans sa tête.

« Ce serait agréable disait elle. Tu ne crois pas ? Toi et lui, ensemble, sa main dans la tienne, l'autre caressant tes cheveux, ses lèvres... ».

Elle sentit une chaleur à son index droit, là où la bague brillait. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, elle brûlait. Elle essaya de la retirer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Impossible, comme si la bague s'accrochait à son doigt. La douleur se fit trop vive et Hermione abandonna. Elle ferma les yeux et elle tomba, sans fin lui semblait elle, elle allait s'écraser par terre mais son visage ne heurta pas le sol. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste triste, triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, elle ressentait un manque et elle pleurait, ses yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu me détestes tellement que tu veux déjà me quitter ? lui demanda Malefoy, d'une voix étrangement douce et elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allons, allons, Granger, ouvre les yeux !

Elle les ouvrit et vit une tache orange devant ses yeux, elle était étendu par terre et de nombreuses personnes l'entourait. Puis elle entendit son ami Ron qui lui criait dessus.

- Hermione! Hermione! Ouvre les yeux! Ça va? Tu n'as rien?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Pansy Parkinson, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et son voisin, Malefoy qui avait l'air inquiet... mais décidément elle ne savait pas déchiffrer les expressions des visages. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main et prit celle que Ron lui tendait et se releva.

- Miss Granger! Arrêtez de jouez la comédie dit Rogue en s'approchant d'elle. Le cour vous ennuie tellement que vous vous croyez tout permis. Très bien! J'enlève vingts points à Gryffondor et... Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, accompagnez miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

A sa grande surprise et celle de tous les autres, celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et l'observa. Il attendait sous les regards conjugués de toute la classe qu'Hermione le rejoigne mais elle resta sur place.

- N...non bégaya t elle, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas.

Il leva un sourcil, et elle vit qu'il la regardait avec perplexité. Il allait répondre mais Rogue le devança :

- Je crois qu'on ne vous laisse pas le choix, miss Granger!

- Professeur, je ne pense pas être capable d'accompagner cette sang de bourbe à l'infirmerie! Dit il en la fusillant du regard alors que Rogue se tournait vers lui.

- Et pourquoi donc, Mr Malefoy? Donnez moi une bonne raison.

- Eh bien, il me semble qu'elle ne le souhaite pas.

- Effectivement! Mais j'étais loin de me douter que votre présence perturbait autant miss Granger!

Tout le monde se moqua d'elle encore une fois et même Rogue esquissa un sourire, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle, et elle se retrouva bêtement a rougir, des larmes de fureur lui montant aux yeux. « eh oui Granger, chacun son tour » crut elle entendre aboyer Pansy alors qu'elle s'en allait. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Malefoy qui était au dernier rang elle vit un franc sourire de satisfaction. Harry essaya de la retenir, mais elle atteignit la porte avant lui et la claqua en sortant. Elle étais tellement en colère, elle venait de se faire humilier en plein cour. Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie comme lui avait conseiller Rogue, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait décider de sécher la divination et de faire des recherches. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre et la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti à son doigt était anormale. Elle essaya de trouver le moindre indice mais rien, ses recherches furent infructueuses. Elle décida qu'il était temps de retrouver Tommy Green qui devait certainement être dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner. Elle ouvrit les portes, et le repéra bien évidemment, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre aux cotés de Malefoy. Elle fonça droit vers lui mais ces deux là étaient en pleine discussion.

- Alors, tu lui a donné ? Demanda Malefoy en chuchotant.

- Oui acquiesça le petit Tommy.

- Et elle a dit quoi ? Elle l'a mise ?

Comme s'il se sentait observé, Tommy leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Hermione qui était à quelques pas. Et il donna un coup de coude entre les côtes à Malefoy.

- T'as un problème ? Il t'arrive quoi, le nain ! Dit Malefoy avec son habituel dédain.

- Salut HERMIONE ! Dit il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Malefoy qui se figea.

- Salut Tommy! On pourrait parler s'il te plaît! Pas longtemps juste cinq minutes.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te suis.

Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Où as tu eu cette bague ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça ! C'est que je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, des choses bizarres se produisent depuis ce matin, et je suis sûr que cette bague y est pour quelque chose! Alors dis le moi en plus je n'arrive pas à l'enlever!

- Désolé dit il avec sincérité je ne peux rien te dire. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'elle n'insista pas plus et dit :

- Bon, je retournerais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ce soir. Salut!

Il parti se rasseoir auprès de Malefoy et elle prit la direction de son prochain cour qui à son plus grand bonheur n'était pas en commun avec les serpentards. Elle avait métamorphose. Harry et Ron la retrouvèrent mais n'osèrent pas lui parler de l'accident de ce matin et ils firent comme si ils ne s'étaient rien passé.

- Pour le premier cour de cette année commença le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans la classe, nous allons apprendre à ensorcelé des oiseaux de papiers, ce qui est très utile en temps de conflit pour communiquer et plus discret que les hiboux. Le but de l'exercice sera d'écrire un message sur une feuille de papier, ce qui ne devrait poser un problème pour personne, n'est ce pas? Alors qu'attendez vous? Demanda t elle en voyant qu'aucun élève ne sortait son matériel. Ensuite nous apprendrons à lancer un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour qu'aucune personne, outre l'élève à qui le message sera destiné, ne puisse le lire. Puis après un pliage correct, l'étape finale sera d'avoir recoure à un sortilège de lévitation qui se dirigera automatiquement vers la personne à laquelle vous pensez. Des questions ?

Des questions, il devait y en avoir évidemment mais personne n'était assez stupide, il savait bien comment McGonagall était et ils attendaient avec impatience la démonstration. Elle sortit une feuille de papier, écrit avec sa plume un mot et lança en faisant un rond de sa baguette un '' leeriumnadie ''. Puis elle s'appliqua à donner à la feuille une forme d'oiseau et en le pointant prononça '' elegium leviosa ''. Alors tous virent l'oiseau s'envoler et prendre la direction de Ron Weasley. L'oiseau de papier se posa sur sa table et Ron tendit la main pour l'ouvrir.

- Attendez Mr Weasley, je voudrais vous montrer ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un d'autre essaye de l'ouvrir. Mr Potter s'il vous plait.

Harry tendit la main vers le pliage et le prit dans ses mains mais rien ne se passa. Ce ne fut que quand il essaya de l'ouvrir que l'oiseau ouvrit son bec et poussa un cri tellement perçant que Harry et tous les autres élèves furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles. Ron prit l'oiseau dans ses mains quand le cri eut cesser et eut un tremblement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Un message rédigé par le professeur McGonagall que Ron lut à haute voix y était inscrit : « Tous les élèves qui réussiront ce sortilège feront gagner chacun à leur maison, quarante points. ». C'était le moment de rattraper les points qu'elle avait fait perdre à gryffondor ce matin. Mais ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire vu le nombre de point que le professeur McGonagall offrirait à celui ou celle qui réussirait. Hermione ne s'était pas trompé, à la fin de l'heure, elle seule avait réussi à maîtrisé le sort.

- Bravo Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez réussi.

- Merci professeur dit elle en rougissant.

- Comme promis, vous faîtes gagner à votre maison quarante points. Bon pour les autres entraînez vous dans votre salle commune et je vous interrogerais lundi prochain en espérant que tout le monde l'aura maîtriser.

- C'est super Hermione dit Harry en sortant de la classe accompagné de Ron.

- Ouai t'as vraiment assurée sur ce coup là ! Renchérit Ron. Tu viens dehors avec nous ? Lui proposa t il ensuite.

- C'est gentil les garçons mais je ne peux pas, je dois vous laisser.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Ron.

- À la bibliothèque, j'ai quelques recherches à faire, on se retrouve pour dîner.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour aller t'enfermer à la bibliothèque par une si belle journée, viens plutôt te promener avec nous dans le parc.

Elle lui lança un regard noir quant à sa précédente remarque mais elle ne dit rien. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus pour l'instant était la bague et elle voulait absolument découvrir tous ses secrets.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas s'excusa t elle. À ce soir.

- Ok! Fais attention à toi la prévins Harry.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'en allaient et elle tourna les talons.  
Sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, Hermione réfléchit à un moyen efficace d'obtenir des réponses. Tommy en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire, elle en était sûre. Alors comme son intelligence ne lui faisait jamais défaut, elle trouva la solution. Une potion que le professeur Rogue menaçait souvent d'utiliser sur ses élèves, le veritaserum. Restait un problème, comment allait elle en fabriquer. Elle n'avait pas les ingrédients qu'il fallait et serait obligé de les volés dans la réserve personnel de Rogue mais aussi, il lui faudrait plus d'un mois pour que la potion soit prête. Finalement elle abandonna ce plan qui lui aurai fait violé plus d'une vingtaine de règlements et elle interrompit ses pensées en arrivant à la bibliothèque.

- Bonjour Mme Pince dit elle en entrant.

- Oh...Miss Granger, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt. Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? Demanda t elle.

Mme Pince adorait cette élève studieuse qu'elle avait devant les yeux et qui en était sûre avait certainement lu la moitié des livres de sa bibliothèque. Hermione le savait bien et elle utilisait souvent cette préférence pour accéder à la réserve.

- Hélas non, dit elle les traits de son visage s'affaissant j'ai besoin d'une information mais j'ai déjà regarder dans tous les livres susceptible de m'intéresser et je ne la trouve pas. Savez vous où je pourrais chercher, y a t il une autre bibliothèque?  
- Allons, Allons ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui ne soit pas dans notre bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible pour Mme Pince. Cette dernière ne supportait pas le fait qu'on puisse lui dire que sa bibliothèque manquait d'informations et encore moins que ce soit Hermione qui le lui rappelle. Elle reprit donc :

- Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas jeter un oeil dans la reserve ? Lui proposa t elle.

- Mais je pensais que cela était interdit aux élèves. Ne risquez vous pas d'avoir des ennuis si l'on me voit ?

- Disons que ce sera notre petit secret chuchota Mme Pince et puis à cette heure-ci personne ne vient.

- Merci Mme Pince, merci beaucoup.

Et voilà dans la poche, Hermione se retourna en se dirigeant vers la réserve, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait souvent ce qu'elle voulait. Sûrement qu'elle trouverez des réponses ici. Elle regarda au niveau des livres sur les potions et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. En faisant attention à ne pas être vu de Mme Pince, elle arracha la page qui contenait la recette du veritaserum et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle avait décidé de la prendre juste au cas où. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers les encyclopédie d'objets magique en tout genre. Il y en avait plus d'une trentaine, une pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet et d'autre symbole qu'Hermione pensait être des runes anciennes. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle cherchait sans relâche, ses yeux commençaient à la piquer et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouverts. Elle décida de s'octroyer une petite pause et mis la tête dans ses bras. Elle pensait juste se reposer cinq minutes hélas elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Alors elle ne put voir, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon blond qui entra dans la bibliothèque et resta à l'observer pendant un bon moment. Se sentant dérangé dans son sommeil, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- Tiens, tiens mais voilà ma sang de bourbe préférée, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici dit il d'un ton qui sous entendait le contraire.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de relever la tête en se frottant les yeux. Elle le fixa longuement sans rien répondre, après tout...peut être qu'elle faisait un rêve...euh non, un cauchemar se reprit elle. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et il s'approcha lentement, comme un félin, et vint se placer derrière elle. Il prit délicatement une boucle de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais cet effet là... Mais tu m'envoies flatter, Granger!

Alors qu'elle rougissait bêtement et que la bague s'activait à réchauffer son doigt, il s'écarta d'elle et éclata de rire. Peut être se moquait il d'elle mais, elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy rire et bien c'était une des choses qu'il ne fallait pas louper, il était tellement mignon et elle rougit de plus belle.

- Je vois que tu as perdu ta langue fit il remarquer et bien, en tout cas, ne sois pas en retard pour ce soir.

- Quoi ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de la conversation ou plutôt de son monologue mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait déstabilisé, pourquoi devrait elle le revoir ce soir.

- Eh bien oui Granger, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, notre petit rendez-vous nocturne à vingt et une heure.

Il sortit de la pièce en affichant son habituel sourire narquois. Hermione regarda l'heure, il était dix neuf heure trente et évidemment trop tard pour manger. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rencontrer Harry et Ron et espérait que sa salle serait vide. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, Padma Patil était installée sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

- Salut Hermione dit elle joyeusement.

- Salut...

- Alors comment s'est passé ta première journée ? Demanda t elle.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Padma enchaîna.

- Franchement pour moi c'était super, j'ai confisqué des bonbons qui rendent malade, des explosifs à retardement, et un super truc, une potion qui rend invisible, je les ai rangé dans les coffres qu'il y a dans la tour d'observation. J'ai aussi enlevé quinze points à ces sales serpentards, ça leur apprendra. Tiens mais elle est chouette ta bague, elle est belle et elle brille, je pourrais l'essayer s'il te plaît?

Hermione remarqua que les yeux de sa collègue était rivés sur sa bague, elle acquiesça silencieusement et essaya de la retirer, mais ce fut comme ce matin, la bague était accroché à son doigt tel une sangsue.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas mais depuis que je l'ai mise, je n'arrive pas à la retirer, c'est bizarre.

- Dommage dit elle bon je vais faire un tour, au faite, cette nuit c'est à toi et Malefoy pour les tours de gardes, bonne chance j'espère te retrouver entière.

Padma sortit de la salle et laissa Hermione seule, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Puis elle prit conscience que elle avait faim. À vingt heure, le service était fini alors elle décida de se rendre dans les cuisines d'une part elle pourrait manger et aussi aider les elfes de maison a prendre conscience de leur situation, qu'ils étaient la plupart du temps exploités, et de leur parler de la S.A.L.E. Elle se retrouva devant le tableau et appela Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui avait faillit tué Harry lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle entendit un léger pop et il apparut devant elle.

- Miss Granger, l'amie de Harry Potter monsieur, m'a appelée dit il en s'inclinant, son long nez touchant presque le sol.

- Allons, Dobby, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi, je te l'ai déjà dit le sermonna t elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Je voulais savoir si ce serait possible...

Elle s'interrompit en entendant Dobby poussé un petit cri apeurer. Il avait les yeux fixer sur sa bague et s'approcha doucement.

- Dobby n'en revient pas...Vous portez Reveal...Le maître avait pourtant dit à Dobby que il l'avait jeter.

- Le maître? Mais voyons Dobby, tu n'en as plus... et, Reveal, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Le jeune garçon de la famille de sorcier que Dobby servait, Reveal lui appartient, c'était un cadeau.

- Tu veux parler de Malefoy? Mais ce n'est pas lui pourtant qui me l'a donné. Et à quoi sert elle ?

- Dobby ne sait pas Miss, le maître n'a jamais voulut lui dire. Mais que voulez, l'amie de Harry Potter, en venant voir Dobby?

- Oh...ça n'a plus d'importance. Merci Dobby!

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider Miss Granger dit Dobby en s'inclinant à nouveau puis il disparut dans un second pop.

Alors comme ça, la bague appartenait à Malefoy, mais comment se faisait il alors que ce soit Tommy qui lui ai donné. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir mais pour l'instant elle devait rejoindre Malefoy devant leur salle commune. Il était vingt et une heure pile mais comme à son habitude, il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle attendit encore dix minutes seule avant de le voir arrivé, de sa démarche nonchalante, et son habituel sourire narquois.

- Tu es en retard, Malefoy le salua Hermione.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Granger !

Elle n'ajouta rien et ils commencèrent leur ronde dans un silence lourd. Elle pria le temps de s'accélérer mais rien n'y fit. Ça ne faisait qu'une heure mais elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout, une nouvelle envie s'était emparée d'elle. Malefoy marchait derrière elle en silence. Elle sentait la bague se réchauffer doucement. Elle le sentait derrière elle, elle entendait sa respiration, le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus consciente de sa présence qu'en ce moment. Et elle entendit pour la troisième fois de la journée, ce même chuchotement dans sa tête. « Trouillarde ! Vas y fait le ! Ne dit on pas qui ne tente rien, n'a rien! ». Elle lui intima de se taire mais elle continua « Allez juste un petit, tu le sais très bien que au fond de toi, tu en meurs d'envie. ».

- C'est pas vrai ! cria t elle.

- Il t'arrive quoi, Granger ? Demanda Malefoy.

Elle se retourna et vit que il l'observait bizarrement.

- Rien murmura t elle.

Grave erreur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû poser les yeux sur lui. Elle était comme hypnotisée, par son regard bleu, si électrique, sa peau, si pâle et ses lèvres...Elle avait une affreuse envie d'y goûter. Alors comme si ses pieds l'avait entendu penser, il s'avancèrent d'eux même vers Malefoy qui était resté impassible. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser timide. À ce contact, il reprit ses esprits et lui attrapa les mains et la força à reculer, la tenant à une certaine distance.

- Comment as tu osé il hésita mais continua quand même poser tes sales mains de sang de bourbe sur moi ?

- Oups fut la seule chose qu'Hermione réussit à dire, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. D...Désolé.

Elle avait tenté mais comme elle le savait depuis le début, elle n'aurait jamais rien. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, ce n'était pas son genre. Et ça n'était pas lui qu'elle aurait dû embrassé le premier. Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse et tourna les talons, ne voulant qu'une chose disparaître. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer au monde entier qu'Hermione Granger était attiré par le beau Drago Malefoy. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire trois pas qu'une main retint son poignet. Et ne sachant même pas comment, elle se retrouva en plein milieu du couloir dans ses bras forts et musclés qui entourait sa taille, la bouche de Malefoy sur la sienne. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir coton alors qu'il la poussait contre le mur collant son corps un peu plus contre elle. Au moment où il la souleva pour la mettre à sa hauteur, ses jambes encerclèrent sa taille et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il approfondit le baiser qui devint plus sauvage, sa langue cherchant la sienne et la caressant. Puis quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle le repoussa. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres mais elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il se regardèrent un moment cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre au geste qu'ils venaient de faire. Sans un mot, Drago Malefoy lâcha la taille d'Hermione et afficha son sourire narquois en relevant un sourcil. C'était comme s'il la mettait au défi, mais au défi de quoi? D'en faire plus? De faire mieux? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait. Puis il tourna les talons et partit en direction des cachots.

Alors, comme vous le savez, nous sommes deux à écrire (cette magnifique fiction, je dois dire que je m'impressionne moi-même) mais comme on veut publier la suite de l'histoire ensemble Tik doit attendre de venir chez Tak (lol) car elle n'a pas internet, voilà pour notre petite vie.

Donc nous nous excusons d'avance pour l'attente du 4ème chapitre qui se fera un peu désiré. voilà

Signé : Tik4Tak pour vous servir !


	4. Réaction

Chapitre 4 : Réaction

Le lendemain, Hermione fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter Malefoy, tout comme le restant du mois de septembre. Elle ne le regardait plus, ne lui adressait pas la parole, l'évitait et l'ignorait quand cela était possible ce qui était difficile car il se trouvait presque partout où elle était. Pour les tours de gardes en commun, il s'était pour une fois mis d'accord, elle lui avait dit rapidement un jour qu'il se séparerait le château. Malefoy ferait l'étage un et deux et évidemment les cachots et Hermione les étages trois et quatre et la tour d'astronomie. Pour la bague, elle n'en savait toujours pas plus bien qu'elle eut dévastée toute la bibliothèque, mais les mots de Dobby la perturbait « Le jeune garçon de la famille de sorcier que Dobby servait, Reveal lui appartient, ». Comment se faisait il que Tommy lui avait donné la bague alors que Malefoy en était le propriétaire. Peut être l'avait il, tout simplement, voler et c'était décidé à lui offrir en guise de remerciement. Mais chose encore plus étonnante, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette satané bague. Elle avait usée de tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait mais rien y faisait. Alors elle avait décidé d'utiliser le veritaserum, pas pour questionner Tommy non, mais pour Malefoy. Ça allait être dur et long mais pour ces réponses là, elle pouvait attendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle avait déjà commencé la préparation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui n'avait pas été contente d'être dérangée. D'ici le mois de novembre, elle saurait toute la vérité. Les cris des hiboux sortirent Hermione de ses pensées, comme chaque matin, elle attendait le journal de l'école. C'était elle qui avait proposé cette idée au professeur McGonagall qui avait bien sûr adhérer tout de suite, mais hélas elle n'avait pas eut de place dans son emploi du temps pour faire parti de la rédaction du Poudmag qui avait été confié au plus grand soin de Pansy Parkinson.

- Alors quelque chose d'intéressant ce matin ? Questionna Harry.

- Eh bien...Neville à encore perdu son crapaud et a lancé un avis de recherche. Et... je crois que cela ne va pas vous plaire, écoutez, Cette année commença t elle à lire comme toutes les autres années à Poudlard, un bal d'halloween sera organisé par les quatre préfets. Nous les en remercions d'avance. Un costume sera exigé pour chaque élève et ce qui veulent s'en fabriquer un, un atelier sera organisé le mardi après les cours. Le bal se tiendra dans la grande salle le trente et un octobre après le dîner. En espérant une bonne soirée pour toutes et tous.

- Comme si que on avait que ça à faire, de coudre son propre costume dit Ron la bouche pleine. Une bonne chose au moins Harry, le poudmag te laissera au moins tranquille un jour, Pansy se moque ouvertement de toi et ne te lâche vraiment plus depuis que tu as causé la disparition de Tu-sais-qui.

- Elle va encore trouver un moyen de dire des mensonges plus gros qu'un Hippogriffe cracha t il. Moi je me méfierais de cette langue de vipère à votre place.

- Allons Potter, parlerais tu de moi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement en reconnaissant la voix et Hermione frissona.

- Laisse le tranquille Malefoy lacha Ron en se levant.

- Arrête Ron c'est inutile dit Hermione en le retenant.

- Comme c'est gerbant, je constate que tu es encore plus nul que je le croyais. Même Granger sait que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

Et tout les serpentards se mirent à rire. Malefoy restera toujours Malefoy. Il ne loupait jamais une occasion de les faire chier. Sur la bague, la pierre marron brillait, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur et ne se fit pas prier pour le faire comprendre aux serpentards.

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ce que je peux constater, moi, c'est que tu te donnes vraiment trop d'importance. Venez on s'en va s'empressa t elle d'ajouter car son coeur ne cessait de s'accélérer et elle repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils sortirent de la grande salle.

- Ce qu'il m'énerve, un jour je lui mettrais mon poing dans sa tronche de fils à papa prétentieux s'exclama Ron en imitant le geste d'un coup de poing.

- Holà ! Calme tes ardeurs Ron dit Hermione en rigolant, il a raison, tu ne ferais vraiment pas le poids contre lui.

- Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Malefoy s'étonna Ron en affichant une mine dépitée.

Hermione haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son prochain cour d'étude de runes anciennes. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre notable et c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur qu'elle se finit pour notre jeune gryffondor. Elle prit la direction du parc, ce midi elle et Ginny s'étaient données rendez vous dehors pour avoir une discussion entre filles d'après cette dernière. Elle s'était vraiment rapprochée durant la disparition de Harry, l'année dernière. Il était parti seul, sans un mot, avec juste quelques mots écrit sur une feuille " j'ai la solution, je reviendrais. Harry. Elles avaient toutes les deux été morte d'inquiétude pour lui et s'étaient serrées les coudes dans les moments les plus difficiles. Après deux mois d'absence, il était effectivement revenu, bien amoché et avait dis ces mots " il ne reviendra plus". Personne n'avait questionner Harry sur les détails car c'était encore un sujet difficile et ses amis pensaient qu'il leur dirait tout en temps et en heure. Quand la mort de Voldemort était apparu dans la gazette du sorcier, beaucoup pensait à un mensonge car divers faits encore inexpliqué se produisait. On avait pensé aux Mangemorts mais les plus dangereux se trouvait à Azkaban et de nombreux étaient mort, alors une enquête avait été lancé et l'ordre en était chargé. Ginny était dehors adossée contre un arbre et elle attendait Hermione, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation du lac. Quand elle l'entendit arriver elle se retourna.

- Hermione ! la salua t elle en souriant.

- Salut Gin dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Alors ça va ?

- Eh bien, oui ça va ! Dit elle en retroussant légèrement le nez et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent.

- J'y crois pas ! Depuis le temps que on se connaît toutes les deux tu oses encore me mentir ! Je te connais assez Gin pour dire que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Oh répondit elle en tortillant ses mains, gênée. Tu... tu as sûrement dû entendre parler du bal d'halloween.

- Bien sûr ! Vu que ce sont les préfets qui sont censés l'organiser.

- Et tu serais, par hasard si Harry compte y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si on sort ensemble je ne sais pas si il voudra que je sois sa cavalière ? Avoua t elle.

Elle rougissait tellement que Hermione pensa que bientôt on ne pourrait plus distinguer son visage de ses cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui en parlerais, mais toujours subtilement bien sûr répondit elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Et ce n'était vraiment que ça qui t'inquiétait, juste de savoir si tu irais au bal avec Harry?

- Je ne vais pas non plus y aller avec Malefoy ! Rigola t elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Enfin... se reprit elle, c'est vrai que cette idée est absurde dit Hermione nerveusement.

Elle avait cru pendant quelques secondes que Ginny avait pu lire dans ses pensées car pendant la conversation cette idée lui avait comme qui dirait traverser l'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda t elle puis un éclair de lucidité traversa ses prunelles. Non...Ne me dit pas que...Hermione!

- Oui ? répondit elle hésitante.

- Qu'as tu fait avec Drago Malefoy ?!

Elle savait que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas le cacher à Ginny. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre elle et pour cause, les deux jeunes filles lisaient l'une en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors autant avouer tout de suite, non ?

- Eh bien... Ça se pourrait qu'on se soit embrassé dit elle timidement.

Ginny poussa un petit cri hystérique avant de demander :

- Et alors... c'était bien ? Est ce qu'il embrasse bien?

- Divinement bien si tu savais...euh non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Trop tard, tu l'as dit se moqua Ginny.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit à tout un discoure sur le fait de pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

- Quelle offense ! Dit elle bougonne, je ne m'appelle pas Ron, et tu te rends compte, Malefoy est le mec le plus canon de Poudlard, beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place continua t elle en ne laissant même pas à Hermione le temps de répliquer. Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à mon talent. Il a été séduit par ce que j'ai fait de tes cheveux, j'en suis persuadée. Dommage que tu ais refusé par contre de me laisser te donner des conseils vestimentaires mais au moins tu ne continues pas de porter tes pulls informes. Disons ce qui doit être dit Hermione rajouta t elle en voyant le regard furieux que cette dernière lui lançait.

- Bon stop maintenant dit Hermione en interrompant son monologue.

- Désolé ! Je m'emporte vite quelque fois... Sinon tu as une idée pour ton déguisement ? Demanda t elle pour changer le sujet de conversation.

- Eh bien j'avais pensé au Petit Chaperon Rouge.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas. C'est un personnage de conte moldue. C'est l'histoire d'une fille portant une grande cape rouge qui part voir sa grand-mère qui est malade mais en chemin elle rencontre un loup qui se fait passer pour une personne gentille. À la fin, cette fille trop naïve finit dans son ventre.

- Elle ne se finit pas très bien cette histoire.

- Non pas très bien, en effet.

Elle restèrent un moment silencieuse perdues dans leurs pensées.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'aller dîner, tu crois pas ?

- hum hum acquiesça Ginny.

Elles se levèrent alors d'un même mouvement et prirent la direction de la grande salle. Harry et Ron était déjà installés et partageaient une discussion animée. Quand Ron vit Hermione et Ginny qui s'avancèrent vers eux Hermione crut entendre sortir de la bouche de Ron un « Non, pas ce soir » et cela mit fin à leur discussion. Elle s'assirent à leur côté.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez encore vous deux demanda Ginny.

- Non non rien répondit Harry. Vous savez que Hagrid n'est toujours pas là. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique.

- Je pense que ce doit être une mission pour l'ordre dit Hermione en chuchotant.

- Mais pourtant Voldemort n'est plus là.

- Figure toi Harry que papa m'a dit que des événements bizarre se produisaient. Et les mangemorts les plus fidèle à tu-sais-qui sont soit mort, envoyer à Azkaban ou on a plus de nouvelle d'eux, disparu.

La fin du dîner se fit en silence chacun ruminant le fond de ses pensées. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit.  
Elle se réveilla de bonne heure ce samedi matin, se lava et s'habilla. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Depuis une semaine, Hermione empruntait se même chemin pour voir l'avancement de sa potion. Elle avait dans la main le dernier ingrédient qu'il lui manquait. Elle avait réussi à le volé pendant un cour de potion, en faisant exprès de faire exploser son chaudron en guise de diversion. Du cracha de Troll. Heureusement que ce n'est pas elle qui allait le boire. Elle vida le contenu de la fiole dans le liquide qui s'éclaircit et prit une couleur argentée, comme celle des yeux de Malefoy. Elle tourna, comme l'indiquait la recette, le contenu du chaudron trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis cinq fois dans l'autre. Le liquide bouillant devint alors transparent comme de l'eau. Elle avait réussi dans environ trois semaines la potion serait prête. Elle baissa le feu car elle devait ensuite continuer de chauffer à feu doux et après avoir lancé un sort d'invisibilité, elle sortit des toilettes, heureuse.

Le Week-end et la semaine suivante se passèrent sans encombre pour Hermione. La potion serait bientôt prête et personne n'avait découvert son plan. Elle réussissait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler devant Malefoy, et avait même une fois éviter de lui sauter dessus.

- Oh... pouffa t elle, non... elle n'a pas osé.

Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner et comme à son habitude avait le Poudmag entre les mains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine ce qui donnait plutôt un « qu'ech qu'ya ».

- Pansy Parkinson a apparemment inventé une nouvelle rubrique pour son magazine. Elle a organisé un concours des dix premiers sorciers et sorcières les plus canons de l'école, et les dix derniers... Décidément son intelligence m'étonnera toujours...

- Bin alors tu donnes les résultats, est ce que j'y suis ? S'impatienta Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Eh bien, son - je cite - « Dragonouchet, beau blond à serpentard qui apparemment à de la dynamite dans ses muscles » est en première place, Harry toi tu es en seconde place et Ron tu es cinquième.

- Oh dit Ginny déçu je ne suis que neuvième et Pansy c'est mise en première.

- Qu'elle déception dit Hermione d'un ton sceptique, c'est sûr que tu n'as pas la chance d'être la première des dix plus moche comme moi. Je bat même Bullstrode.

Cela affectait Hermione beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial et qu'elle était plutôt banale mais de la à être considérée comme la plus moche de tout Poudlard. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

- Je trouve que cet article ne te rend pas justice... dit Drago en arrivant derrière elle.

- Ah oui ? Aurais-je rêvée ou tu viens de me faire un compliment, j'aurais pourtant juré que cela t'aurais tuer, dommage !

- Tu ne m'a pas laissé finir Granger dit il avec un sourire qui fit fondre le coeur de la jeune gryffondor. Si j'avais été Pansy, je ne me serais même pas donner la peine de te mettre dans le classement.

Cette remarque fit rire toute la troupe qui se tenait derrière Malefoy. Alors Hermione se leva et vint se placer en face du serpentard. Elle crut voir un instant une certaine lueur au fond de ses yeux.

- Mais dis moi Dragonouchet dit elle en imitant la voix criarde de Pansy. Tous ces muscles remplis de dynamite...

Elle fit passer un doigt sur les muscles du torse de Drago et celui-ci leva un sourcil de surprise mais elle continua :

- Ça doit être vachement dangereux avec une aussi petite mèche.

Tout en disant cela, elle baissa volontairement son regard pour arriver au niveau du bas ventre de Drago. Ce fut maintenant au tour des gryffondor de rire.

- Quel sens de la reparti, Granger ! J'adore !

Elle fut très étonnée qu'il ne se mette pas en colère comme il l'aurait fait habituellement et qu'il réponde calmement avec une note de gaieté dans la voix. Puis il tourna les talons suivit de toutes sa bande et regagna sa table, non sans que Hermione lui lance :

- Attend ! Tu n'as encore rien vu !

- Bon commença Harry, Ginny et moi allons vous laisser. Je lui ai promis de l'aider en défense contre les forces du mal.

En partant Harry donna une grande tape dans le dos de Ron qui faillit s'étouffer et devint rouge comme une tomate. Hermione le vit entortillé ses mains en un geste ridicule mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Hermione... je...je...voulais te...

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car elle avait levé la tête et ses yeux avait rencontré le visage de Malefoy. Elle le regarda un moment mais ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que celui-ci l'avait surprise dans sa contemplation et elle baissa les yeux quand ce fut le cas.

- Tu...Tu m'écoutes...Hermione !

Elle leva la tête car son nom avait été prononcé par deux personnes différentes. La voix de Ron et celle de Tommy Green qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Tommy dit elle en souriant.

- Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît... en privé, c'est important.

- Bien sûr, je te suis tout de suite.

- Mais Hermione commença Ron, j'essayais de... te dire quelque chose.

- Oooh...Plus tard Ronald grogna t elle agacée.

Elle le suivit hors de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte près d'une statue. Il se retourna vers elle, les joues rougies.

- Tu sais, je voulais savoir si...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant parvenir aux oreilles d'Hermione des rires. Tommy continua :

- ...tu voulais venir à une fête qu'organisent les serpentards deux jours avant le bal. On peut emmené qui on veut, il y aura des personnes des autres maisons et j'ai pensé que ça te plairait...

- Eh bien... commença Hermione

- Voyons Tommy, Granger ne s'intéresse pas assez aux autres pour assister à ce genre de truc la coupa Drago qui venait d'écouter leur conversation..

- Mais tu m'avais dit que...

- La ferme, le nain fit il avec un regard menaçant.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione d'un air supérieur, il ajouta :

- Je suis sûr que tu seras incapable de supporter d'être entourée d'autant de serpentards et d'y prendre du plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Demanda t elle.

- On parie ?

- Ce que tu veux !

- Très bien je ferais en sorte de me montrer presque agréable envers toi et de ne plus t'appeler Sang de bourbe, alors qu'en dis tu ?

- Impressionnant ! Monseigneur Malefoy fit elle en imitant une courbette, va mettre de côté sa fierté, je ne demande qu'à voir !

Il sourit puis tourna les talons.

- Miss Granger l'appela le professeur McGonagall. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de prévenir vos collègues que la réunion pour le bal se déroulera à la fin de la semaine à vingt et une heure dans votre salle commune.

- Bien sûr professeur mais c'est au moment des rondes de préfets.

- Oui mais exceptionnellement les professeurs s'en chargeront. Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne journée miss Granger.

Le matin même de la réunion Hermione se chargea d'envoyer des lettres aux autres préfets pour leur dire l'heure et le lieu de rendez vous. Elle prit sa plume et écrivit le message suivant :

Préfets,  
Rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle commune des préfets à vingt et une heure pour parler des préparatifs du bal d'halloween.  
Amicalement,  
Hermione.

Puis elle plia les trois parchemins en forme d'oiseau et pensa aux destinataires en lançant le sort. Alors, les oiseaux de papier s'envolèrent. Connaissant les habitudes d'un certain serpentard, Hermione prit grand soin de modifié sur son parchemin l'heure du rendez-vous, « peut être qu'il sera à l'heure comme ça » pensa t elle. Cela ne faisait qu'une minute qu'elle était assise qu'un bout de parchemin qu'elle venait d'envoyer vint se poser sur sa table. Elle remarqua que l'oiseau en question n'avait plus vraiment une forme d'oiseau. Elle ouvrit le morceau de parchemin et vit qu'il y avait marquer à l'encre verte et d'une belle écriture, le mot suivant :

20h45 dans la salle commune, pas de problème.  
As tu un cavalier pour le bal, Granger ?  
D.M.

Quand elle lu cette lettre, son coeur dérapa. Un cavalier pour le bal pourquoi voulait il savoir ? Peut être était ce un piège ? Si elle lui disait oui, et qu'il voulait l'inviter, ça le ferait sûrement renoncer, mais si elle disait non et que il se moque d'elle en disant que personne ne l'avait invité. Dans ce cas là, être neutre était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elle répondit alors :

Non personne. Je préfère y aller seule. Pourquoi ?  
H.G.

Elle l'envoya et n'attendis que quelques secondes pour obtenir une réponse :

Eh bien dans ce cas je serais ton cavalier, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients (mais je te dirais que même si tu en vois, ça n'a aucune importance).  
D.M.

Pourquoi ?  
H.G

Elle allait sincèrement croire que Malefoy devenait fou. Elle se ravisa cependant quand elle lut la réponse.

Ne te méprends pas, Granger. Je ne le désire pas plus que toi. La faute à qui ? Au vieux fou et sa vieille enseigne '' la réunion des maisons ''.  
D.M.

Sur le coup, elle fut déçu. Elle répondit par un bref ''ok''.

Un jeune homme blond, attendait depuis environ dix minutes sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets. Il regardait l'heure avec un agacement visible. Puis lorsqu'il entendit les voix de ses camarades qui passèrent le tableau, il se précipita sur eux.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous les trois en retard ? Gronda t il.

- Mais on est pas en retard Malefoy ! Répondit Padma, étonné de le voir là si tôt.

- Si vous l'êtes ! Vous avez vu l'heure, il est vingt et une heure.

- Oui, c'était l'heure convenue.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione, un air mi interrogateur mi agacé sur le visage.

- Tu m'explique, Granger !

- Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai pu accidentellement changer l'heure du rendez-vous sur ton parchemin. Mais ce qui compte vraiment c'est le résultat final, non ? Pour une fois tu n'es pas en retard. N'est ce pas merveilleux ?

- Si ce n'était qu' accidentelle alors... commença t il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Mais fais attention à toi Granger !

Ils s'installèrent tous à une table et commencèrent à discuter des préparatifs du bal.

- Quelqu'un à une idée ? Demanda Hermione.

- On pourrait peut être faire un thème au niveau des costumes ? Proposa Parvati.

- Je pense pas, beaucoup d'élèves ont déjà choisit leur déguisement et il est beaucoup trop tard pour imposer un thème. Sinon tous les costumes seront à refaire. Chaque élève voudrait que son costume soit le plus beau, comme si on allait leur décerner un prix ou...

- Mais c'est pas bête ce que tu dis là, Malefoy le coupa Hermione. On pourrait organisé un concours.

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle soulignait le fait qu'il avait probablement un cerveaux.

- Un concours du plus beau costume ou du plus effrayant et pourquoi pas les deux! Ajouta Ernie.

- Et celui qui gagnera remporta un ou plusieurs chaudrons plein de bonbons de chez Bertie Crochue renchérit Padma enthousiaste.

- Est ce que quelqu'un est contre cette idée ? demanda Hermione.

Elle fit le tour de la table et vit qu'ils étaient tous très fier de l'idée qu'ils avaient trouvé. Le reste de la réunion se passa dans une même ambiance. Toutes les idées étaient les biens venues. À la fin de la soirée, en plus du concours, ils avaient décidé d'inviter un groupe de musique à venir jouer quelques morceaux.

- Bon fit Hermione en baillant on devrait tous rejoindre nos dortoirs.

- Tu as raison, je garde ta feuille de note, ok ? Je la donnerai demain à Dumbledore. Bonne nuit.

- Ginny ! Ginny ! Attends moi !

Hermione cherchait Ginny depuis un sacré petit bout de temps. On était mercredi midi et Hermione n'avait pas songé qu'il fallait venir à la fête des serpentards en tenue habillée. Elle n'avait évidemment rien à se mettre et la seule personne qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvait lui venir en aide était bien sûr sa meilleure amie. Elle l'a rattrapa non sans difficulté et après avoir repris son souffle elle lui demanda :

- Est ce que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

- ça dépend... - J'ai besoin de conseils vestimentaires. Je suis invitée à la fête des serpentards ce soir et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

- Je vois fit elle en tournant autour d'Hermione. Amènes-toi !

Elle prit Hermione par la main, et l'amena dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son armoire, Hermione pensa que même si Ginny Weasley n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir de nouvelle robe ou des vêtements de marque, elle avait un certain style. Hermione vit Ginny sortir tout un tas de vêtements qu'elle étudia avant de les placer contre Hermione. Ginny marmonnait des paroles que seule elle pouvait comprendre. Finalement, elle sortit un débardeur blanc avec une jupe et des bottes montantes...

- Voilà tu mettras ça ! Confirma Ginny avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un peu trop...

- Non, non c'est parfait.

Hermione haussa les épaules et partit se laver et s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle rejoignit Ginny qui la siffla lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Tu vas faire un malheur Hermy !

- N'en rajoute pas non plus !

- Si tu n'arrives pas à mettre Malefoy dans tes filets...

- Oh ! Arrêtes un peu de dire des bêtises.

Il était presque l'heure qu'elle rejoigne Tommy. Elle sortit de la salle des gryffondors non sans que quelques personnes ne se retournent sur son passage. Elle les ignora et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre seule aux cachots car bien évidemment elle se perdrait.

- Oh Hermione, tu es là !

- Et bien oui, je te l'avais dis.

- Non mais j'avais peur que tu refuses après ce que Malefoy a dit.

Il lui sourit. Et elle le suivit. Tommy était vraiment gentil, il avait acheté une rose qui change de couleur toute les cinq secondes pour Hermione. Arrivés à l'entrée de la salle commune, Tommy prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. La salle était bien sûr verte et argent et plus grandes que celle des gryffondors. Des canapés avaient été repoussé contre le mur et un buffet avait été installé au centre de la pièce et Hermione aperçut une porte sur sa droite. Beaucoup de personne étaient déjà là et lorsque Pansy vit Hermione et Tommy arriver ensemble, elle fonça droit sur eux. Mais s'adressa uniquement à Tommy.

- Que fait cette fille ici ?

- Eh bien je l'ai invité dit il avec une petite voix.

- Et de quels droits ? Viens par là faut qu'on discute.

Elle le tira par le bras et il eut tout juste le temps de lancer à Hermione.

- Je te rejoins après, vas te servir au buffet !

La soirée commençait mal. Elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait déjà et la seule personne sympathique venait de lui être retirer. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et prit une bière au beurre. Même si elle le cherchait des yeux tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle décida de faire un petit tour et ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait vu sur sa droite. Et là... Le Paradis. Une immense bibliothèque se tenait devant elle. Finalement, peut-être que la soirée ne serait pas si mal. Elle s'approcha de la table et posa son verre et la fleur qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Un livre était déjà posé sur la table ''Objet magique en tout genre''. Elle le feuilleta mais une page cornée attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le titre.'' Reveal '' Mais c'est la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Après toutes ces recherches qui n'avait abouti à rien, elle trouvait le livre ici. Elle lut alors l'article.

Reveal

Sous la forme d'une bague, il s'agit d'un sortilège crée pour pousser la personne qui la porte à assouvir ses désirs les plus profonds et cela même si la dite personne n'en à pas conscience.  
Elle change de couleur en fonction de l'humeur du possesseur et chauffe quand l'objet du désir est à proximité.  
Il est bien entendu impossible de la retirer tant que le ou les envies non pas été assouvis. La bague devrait se retirer d'elle-même une fois le désir passé.  
La couleur noir sert à retrouver une personne ou un objet perdue et aimé si le possesseur en a réellement envie.  
Ce genre de bague est transmis dans les hautes familles de sorciers, généralement aux sangs pur. Il est rappelé que ce genre de sortilège est prohibé par la loi.  
Il existe trois exemplaire de « Reveal » dans le monde à ce jour.

Wouaa !Le livre lui échappa des mains et tomba sous la table. Alors son "objet de désir"...enfin...Malefoy, quoi ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle le trouvait tout à fait détestable. Elle pensait au fait que elle l'avait déjà embrassé et que la bague aurait, normalement dût s'enlever. Non ! Impossible ! Elle n'en voulait pas plus quand même. Bon admettons, que Drago Malefoy est incroyablement...hum...  
- Beau murmura Hermione le mot lui échappant.

- Tu aurais pût trouver mieux !

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Malefoy se tenait près de la porte un sourire au lèvre.

- Depuis quand es tu là ?

Il ignora la question.

- Alors c'est là que tu te caches depuis le début. Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais, mais je me suis dit que le courage était la principale qualité d'un gryffondor.

- Donc, J'ai gagné le pari. Et... Comment comptes tu t'y prendre, Malefoy pour être plus "agréable" avec moi ?

Son sourire disparût et il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione.

- Comme ça répondit il.

Elle se recula un peu lorsque les mains de Malefoy vinrent se placer sur les bras du fauteuil. Il avançait sa tête doucement tandis qu'Hermione reculait la sienne appréhendant ce qui arriverait si les lèvres de Malefoy touchait les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle ne put plus reculé sa tête et attendit. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son yeux dans ceux de Malefoy. Son coeur s'accéléra en même temps que sa respiration et la bague lui chauffa le doigt. Alors ses lèvres vinrent se coller contre celle de Malefoy et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou ébouriffant de ses mains les cheveux pourtant bien coiffé du jeune homme. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se recula vivement.

- Oh Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? dit Hermione en se levant.

- Tu m'as embrassé.

- Tu aurais dû me repoussé !

- Maintenant c'est ma faute, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a attaqué !

Elle se tourna vers lui et leur yeux s'accrochèrent silencieusement. Toute cette tension n'était pas favorable au bon raisonnement de la jeune gryffondor et celle ci se jeta a nouveau sur Malefoy. Ses bras comme précedemment s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ses jambes firent de même autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser passionné.

- Dragonouchet ! Tu es où ?

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et cela mit fin à l'échange presque bestiale de Drago et Hermione. Pansy se trouvait à l'entrée de la porte et Hermione sur ses fesses aux pieds de Drago. Dans la surprise et la crainte d'être aperçus Hermione et Drago s'étaient tous deux lâcher.

- Voyons Drago...Viens par là, les gens comme elle ne valent même pas la peine qu'on s'énerve après eux.

Pansy tira Drago par la manche et le força à la suivre laissant la jeune gryffondor au sol. Tous ces évènements fatiguèrent Hermione et elle sût qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui résister. Elle partit se coucher.

Hermione entendit la musique de fond avant même d'avoir atteint le bas de l'escalier. Elle avait le capuchon de son déguisement remonté sur sa tête. Son visage était si bien caché qu'on aurait put ne pas la reconnaître. Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et aperçut Drago nonchalamment adossé contre le mur. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste blanche, d'une cape qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds était plaqué et il en était plus que séduisant. Lorsque Hermione se planta devant lui et qu'il lui sourit elle vit deux longues canines pointus. Il la salua avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

- Granger !

- Malefoy !

- On y va ?

- Quand tu veux.

Il lui tendit le bras et Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Un Malefoy n'oublie jamais les bonnes manières lui répondit il en guise d'explication.

- Même avec une sang de Bourbe ?

Il fit signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu et poussa les portes de la grande salle. D'un même mouvement, une centaine de tête se tournèrent vers eux et Hermione rougit alors que Drago paraissait très à l'aise. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout et apparemment, ils venaient de l'interrompre dans son discours.

- Ah! Voilà les préfets que l'on attendait. Donc comme je le disais, remercions généreusement les préfets pour le merveilleux travail qu'ils ont accompli. et d'être venu ensemble au bal de leur propre initiative. Ce qui représente un très beau geste de leur part.

Alors que toute la salle applaudissait, Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Drago :

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Si tu voulais m'inviter, tu n'avais pas qu'a me le dire et tu n'étais pas obligé d'inventer un mensonge rigola Hermione.  
et drago rougit et marmonna en signe de bref excuse :

- Ne rêve pas trop Granger !


End file.
